Undercover
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper and Tony go undercover! But is just pretend? Pepperony! I don't own IMAA
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Alright I know I shouldn't add another story to my list…but I'm going to anyway…)**

**Chapter 1: Fury's Favor…**

Tony grumpily worked on his armor. He and Pepper had a fight earlier that day; he had rounded the corner of a hallway at school and saw Happy and Pepper very close together. Tony didn't know what happened, he just snapped and smacked Happy on the back of the head and dragged a very pissed off Pepper away from him. Hearing the armory door hiss open he looked up to see Pepper and Rhodey escorting Nick Fury amongst many other agents. Tony turned off the blowtorch and took off his welding goggles, "Fury…" he said tossing the goggles on the table.

"Stark…as much as it pains me…I need your help." Fury said gruffly. Tony's eyebrows shot up "wow really?" he asked a bit sarcastically. Fury growled and calmed himself down, "Stark…I need the help of you and miss Potts." He said and Pepper stood up from her chair. "What do you need Fury?" Tony asked crossing his arms, "I need you two to go undercover for me…" Fury said looking at the teens intensely. "What do you need us to do?" Pepper asked.

"In a suburban neighborhood there is a small terrorist cell in one of the homes. We need you two to go undercover…as husband and wife." Fury said calmly, Tony and Pepper's eyes widened and they shook their heads in a fast motion. "No. No. No..!" Pepper said and looked over at Natasha. "W-why can't Natasha and Clint do it?" she asked desperately. The Black Widow shook her head and glanced at Hawkeye, "We were compromised in Yemen last month." She said. Pepper's shoulders fell and she glanced over at Tony. "When do we start?" she asked sighing.

Fury snapped his finger and SHEILD agent swarmed the lab. Some of them set up a changing screen and Natasha grabbed Pepper's wrist dragging her behind it. "You start now." Fury said and sat down in Pepper's seat. Pepper yelped and everyone glanced toward the screen, you could see a slight silhouette of Natasha yanking Pepper's clothes off. "I feel VERY violated!" Pepper shouted. Tony chuckled and stopped when Clint gave him a look and stepped towards him. Oh crap…he thought and he was sitting in a chair with Clint towering over him with a thin type of brush.

An hour past and Pepper sat in a chair with her arms crossed. She could feel that her hair is longer. _How did they do that?_ She asked herself. Natasha gave her some clothes; after Pepper got dressed Natasha put some sort of scanner up to her eyes and clicked at button. Pepper jumped and yelped at the sudden pain in her eyes, "OW! What in the hell was that?!" she ask shouting rubbing her eyes hoping the pain would go away. Natasha swatted Pepper's hands away from her eyes and began to apply makeup. "Come on Natasha! We've finished over here already! What's taking you so long?!" Clint asked complaining. "I'm done! I'm done!" Natasha said and primped Pepper's hair, before walking out from behind the curtain.

Pepper was hesitant but walked out after her and looked up to see some agents smiled at her and her eyes settled on Tony. His hair and her hair were switched. His was red and hers was brown. "Wow…this is weird." She muttered and Tony nodded in agreement. Fury stood up and pulled a yellow envelope out of his jacket pocket, "These are your new ID's." he said handing it over to them, "your story is simple. Stark your new name is John Hunt. Potts yours is now Angela Hunt. You two got married got your new home as a wedding gift. I'll let you make up the rest of the story." He said and pulled one more thing from his jacket pocket and opened it. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said giving them two wedding rings. Pepper took the box and put her ring on, "Those rings will monitor your vitals...soooo don't take them off." Natasha said crossing her arms. Tony and Pepper looked at each other and held up their left hands showing the rings were on.

Two hours later Tony and Pepper were sitting in their new car waiting for traffic to move. Pepper looked out the window and sighed, Tony glanced over at her and frowned "Pep…I'm sorry…you know for dragging you away from Happy…it wasn't right." He said moving the car forward a foot. Pepper looked over at him and her eyes softened, "Thank you for apologizing…that's all I wanted." She said and looked down at her hands, Tony sighed and moved the car forwards again. A strange awkward silence filled the car; Pepper bit her lip "You know…I was just giving Happy a hug. I told him he more like a brother to me. I broke up with him." She said glancing down at the heels on her feet scowling at them. Tony smirked but hid it by turning his head to look out his side window, the cars in front of them started to move forward and Tony drove them to their new home.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper got out of the car and stretched. Tony opened the back and grabbed their suit cases; Pepper went around and helped him, "do you have the house key?" Tony asked and Pepper nodded holding up her purse. Tony took the bags and closed the trunk of the car.

Pepper unlocked and opened the door so Tony could get in; he quickly went up the stairs to find the bedroom. Pepper walked in and went to explore, she walked through the living room and smiled. She opened the curtains letting in some sunlight. The room lit up revealing a few large book shelves and fireplace; she walked over to it and looked at the pictures that were placed on the mantle. Pepper picked up a picture and looked at it in shock and surprise. It was her and Tony in their disguises; she was wearing white dress with a veil in her hair and large smile on her face. Instead of looking at the camera Tony was looking at her smiling like he was the happiest guy on the planet. She put the frame back into place and slowly moved over to the next one.

Pepper and Tony again as Angela and John, they were in a grassy area. John had his arms wrapped around Angela's waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. He had big smile. Angela was smiling big and her hands held onto his. Before Pepper could look at the rest of the photo's she heard Tony come thudding down the stairs, she turned around and walked over to the couch and sat down. Tony tilted his head and walked over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures with interest. "Wow...these look…good." He said with a smile. He went and sat down next to her. "I got a message from…Uncle Nick…he said that there is a block party tonight and that we should go." He said winking. Pepper smiled at him and nodded. "Alright…and since we're going to the block party…I really need a shower…" Tony said and quickly went up stairs.

Pepper turned on the TV and eventually Tony came down stairs and sat next to her. "My turn!" Pepper said and hopped up and went up stairs. She found the master bedroom and opened up her suitcase, Pepper found her new clothes and she sighed. She pulled out a dress with a post-it note attached to it,

_For the block party!_

_-Natasha_

Pepper unfolded the dress and groaned. She slipped off her clothes and slipped on the mint green sundress, the dress left her shoulders bare besides the straps the held it up. The dress ended just above her knees, Pepper grabbed a pair of white strappy heels and went into the bathroom. She pulled a brush through her now brown hair and applied makeup to her face; she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony waited as Pepper got ready; he walked around the room and looked at the different books on the bookshelf. There were book on physics and micro biology, and there were books on mystery and adventure. Tony smiled _those are meant for Pepper…_he thought. He moved to another shelf and looked at a picture tucked near a stack of books. Tony picked it up and he couldn't help but smile, he knew this picture was real because he took it. The picture was in black and white and the only change was her hair, Pepper sat in a chair with her legs hanging over the arm holding a book, she had a mischievous smile on her lips as she looked up from the story she was reading.

The sound of footsteps made Tony put the picture back and turned to see his new pretend wife, he smiled at her "you look beautiful…" he said. Pepper blushed and held her hand for him to take "come on…let's go meet the neighbors." She said. Tony grinned, took her hand and led her out the front door.

They walked down the sidewalk arm in arm meeting new people. Another couple came up to them smiling, "You must be our new neighbors! I'm Heather and this is my husband Rich." the woman said happily. Pepper as Angela gave her a kind smile "Nice to meet you. I'm Angela and this is my husband John. Ya…we just moved in…" she said, the woman looked Angela up and down and smiled at her. "You two are so young!" she said and Tony chuckled "Ya…we got married last year. We spent it in LA so Ang can finish collage." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. Heather smiled and her husband nudged her "Hun…we got to go." He said and Heather smiled at them again "Well…it was nice meeting you too. Angela…we should have coffee sometime." She said and was pulled away by her husband. Tony and Pepper a couple of hours later slowly walked back to their house. "Well…Heather seems to want to be your friend." Tony said chuckling. Pepper rolled her eyes "Yay..." she said sarcastically.

Since it was getting late they decided to head to bed. Pepper was sitting on her side of the bed and Tony walked out of the bathroom only wearing a pair of sweat pants, Pepper blushed and tried to keep her eyes down. "How are we going to do this?" She asked. Tony rubbed the back of his neck "ummm….I don't know…" he said. They both sighed and got in bed next to each other, both of them were blushing and embarrassed but Pepper clicked off the light and they laid down to sleep.

They both just lay there silently. "Why doesn't this feel weird?" Tony asked and Pepper's eyes opened. "I don't know." She said and closed her eyes again. "I mean….this should be really weird….I'm sleeping in the same bed as my best friend…" Tony said and Pepper sighed "Tony…shhhh!" she said. Tony chuckled and Pepper's eyes widened. "Oh you're talking on purpose!" she said and smacked him. "Ow!" he said laughing. Pepper swung her hand over and covered his mouth which made him laugh even more, the laughter seemed contagious. Pepper started to giggle.

They broke out into fit of laughter, they both turned at the same time toward each other. Thing quieted down and they were close, "ummm….w-we should get some sleep…" Pepper breathed. "y-Ya…goodnight Angela…" Tony said smirking but cursing himself for stuttering, Pepper smiled "Goodnight John…" she said and kissed him on the forehead. Tony blushed and he and Pepper fell into an easy sleep.

**(A/N ok…I want to know what you guys think of this….should I keep going? Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight slowly came through the window and coated the room. The curtains blew inwards bringing in a soft breeze that made Tony sigh in his sleep, he opened his eyes slowly and saw brown hair but he knew it was Pepper. Pepper's head rested on Tony's shoulder and her hand rested on his bare chest. One of Tony's arms was wrapped around her waist and the other rested on top of her hand that was on his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes again to savor the moment.

Pepper shifted and lifted her head, "Oh Jeez…" she muttered and Tony smiled and kept his eyes closed. Pepper looked around the room and sighed "Nice hair." Tony said quietly laughing, Pepper jumped and looked at him "look who's talking…" she said back to him. She shifted out of his grasp and got out of bed, she opened the closet door ignoring the fact she could feel Tony's gaze on her back. Hanging there was a dry cleaned shirt, tie, and nice pair of pants. The note attached read:

_Hey Tony…_

_For your job as a teacher in the public high school. Don't worry its science! You start today at 8:45 AM. One of the Teachers is in the terrorist cell. Good luck._

_-Clint_

Pepper started laughing and Tony cocked his head to the side. "What?" he asked, when Pepper didn't say anything he got out of bed and walked over to her. Pepper handed him the note and watched his face go from curiosity to shock, "Really a teacher?" he asked and Pepper grinned. Tony looked at his clothes and saw another set of garments. He took them out of the closet and looked at the note.

_Pepper…_

_You work clothes are in the burrow. This outfit is for your first day as Mr. O. Stanes personal assistant. We have reason to believe that he is selling weapons to one of your neighbors. Your first day is tomorrow at 8:00 AM._

_-Natasha _

Tony growled and handed Pepper her clothes. "You're working for Stane." He said and grabbed his own clothes. Pepper's eyes widened "Ohhh that's going to be weird." She said and put her clothes back in the closet. She looked at the clock 7:00 AM "You better start to get ready…" she said and Tony grumbled and went into the bathroom to get ready for his job. Pepper went downstairs and started a pot of coffee and breakfast.

Half an hour later Tony came thudding down the stairs fiddling with his tie, He sniffed the air and smiled. The smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee filled the house; he walked into the kitchen to see Pepper put bacon and eggs on a plate. "I didn't know you could cook…" he said and Pepper turned and smiled at him, "How do you think my dad and I survive?" she asked and took the plate and set it on the kitchen table along with a cup of coffee.

Tony fiddled with his tie some more and he heard Pepper sigh "here…let me." She said. Pepper walked over to him and easily tied it. Tony grinned "A woman of many talents…" he said and Pepper smiled back at him. Tony sat down at the table and started his breakfast.

They ate in silence, Tony drank the rest of his coffee and picked up his plate "you done?" he asked and Pepper nodded. He took her plate and went over to the sink; he set them down and looked over at his pretend wife. Pepper was looking out the French doors that led out to the pool, her coffee mug half way to her mouth "Ang?" he asked and Pepper looked up. "You alright?" Tony asked coming up behind her, Pepper nodded and got up "Ya…I'm fine." She said.

Pepper walked with Tony to the front door. Pepper opened the door and handed her pretend husband his briefcase, she smiled at him. Tony smiled back at her and brought her into a hug, "Have a good day…" Pepper said pulling back and straightened his tie. "Will do." Tony said a smirk forming on his face; he leaned in and kissed her. Pepper kissed him back knowing they were being watched, they pulled apart and Tony clicked the button on the keys and the garage door opened. He looked inside and grinned, a slick red sports bike sat there with a helmet and black leather jacket.

Tony revved the engine and drove down the street out of sight. Pepper sighed and closed the door wondering what she was going to do for the day.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony made his way to his classroom. He put his briefcase on his desk and watched students file into the room. _Oh this is weird_ he thought and looked at the lesson plan, he then turned and wrote _Mr. Hunt_ on the white bored. Tony turned around again and smiled at the class "hello class…I'm Mr. Hunt, your new science teacher." He said and walked to the front of his desk; some girls in the back giggled and started to whisper to each other. _Great just great_ he thought annoyed. "Today…we're going to start the unit on physics but first I want to get to know you all so let's go around and tell me your name and….what your favorite thing to do is…" he said.

One by one each kid said their name and what they like to do. One girl in the back smiled and sat up straight when it was her turn "my name is Maggie…and I like after school activities." She said and winked. Tony sighed and turned his head to roll his eyes, once it got back to him he smiled "you already know my name so what I like to do is….go out to dinner with my wife." He said and the girls in the back quietly groaned. Tony smiled and walked back to the bored and started a lecture on their new unit. Physics.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

**3:00 PM**

Pepper put on a black bikini and went down to the pool in the back yard. She put a towel on a lawn chair and lay down in the sun. Pepper took her sunglasses and put them on and picked up her book only to hear Tony's new bike in the drive way, "Ang!" he called through the house and Pepper sighed "out back!" she shouted and waited.

Tony walked out the French doors and his eyes widened. Pepper lay on a lawn chair wearing a black bikini. He cleared his throat and sat down in the chair next to her, "how was your day?" Pepper asked looking up from the book she was reading. Tony smiled "it was….good. Teaching isn't that bad. Even though some of the girls in my class are ogling me." He said and Pepper laughed "Aww...that's so cute!" she said and Tony shook his head and smiled.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Three hours later Pepper set dinner on the table. She smiled and sat down, Tony started to pile food on his plate and they ate in silence again until Tony broke it, "you never told me what you did today." He said and Pepper looked up from her food. "Hmmmm well I started a book…I cleaned a bit….I took a shower….and I went out to the pool." She said easily. "That sounds….fun?" Tony asked unsure, Pepper smiled and nodded her head "it wasn't bad." She said.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

**10:00 PM **

Tony fixed the pillows on the bed and Pepper walked out of the bathroom putting her hair up in a pony tail. Tony looked over at her and smiled "got the alarm set?" he asked and Pepper nodded as she got into bed. Tony followed and turned off the light, "Tony…?" Pepper asked whispering so only he could hear. Tony turned and looked at Pepper, moonlight shown on her face like a spotlight. "What?" he asked whispering, Pepper bit her lip "I'm worried Stane might recognize me somehow…" she said lowly. Tony sighed and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "don't worry Pep…you'll do just fine. He won't recognize you…" He said reassuringly, Pepper gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. Tony pulled her close into a hug and closed his eyes; Pepper sighed and drifted off to sleep.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

"What are they doing?" a man asked and the woman looked up at him. "They're sleeping…they were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying." she said closing her laptop. The man grunted and looked out the window at the Hunt's house. "Isn't it strange they move in just as we begin to plan our attack?" the woman asked tilting her head. The man rolled his eyes "of course it is…that's why we're keeping an eye on them." He said. He then looked over at their work table that held a bomb ready to be detonated.

**(A/N SOOOOOO what do you think? Please review! I honestly found it boring lol but that's for you guys to decide… oh and Ruin will be updated tomorrow! Any requests out there? Or any stories you want me to update?)**


	3. Chapter 3

A loud beeping made Pepper groan and hit something on the night stand. When it didn't stop Pepper lifter her head and hit the button, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Pepper looked over at Tony and saw that he was still snoozing away, "John…" she said and got no response. "John wake up!" Pepper said and nudged him. Tony sat up quickly and looked around "what?" he asked sleepily, Pepper smiled "time to get up." She said and Tony groaned.

Pepper got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower; Tony groaned and went down stairs for some coffee. He walked back up the stairs and went into the bedroom to get his clothes only to see Pepper in a fitted business suit; her hair was up in a nice bun. "You look great." Tony said smiling; Pepper blushed and straightened her shirt nervously. She then looked at the clock on the wall and gasped "Crap! I gotta go!" she said and rushed down stairs with Tony following her.

Pepper opened the front door and grabbed the car keys but felt someone grab her by the waist. Pepper was whirled around so she was facing Tony, "are you going to do this every time one of us leaves the house?" she asked blushing. Tony smiled and whispered "we're being watched….may as well act the part…"

He caught Pepper's lips and let her go before she's late. He watched as she drove down the street then he glanced around the neighborhood before going inside. An hour later Tony drove into the school parking lot, he grabbed his briefcase and went to his classroom. The students were already there waiting for him. Class ended and the students filed out of the room smiling and jokingly pushed each other, Tony's phone rang and saw that it was Pepper. He grinned and picked it up, "Hey-" he said but was cut off by a loud explosion, Tony took the phone away from his ear and put it back worried he heard nothing but the dial tone.

**Three Hours Earlier: **

Pepper walked into Stark International and went up to Stanes office, Stanes secretary looked up and smiled "you must be Mrs. Hunt. Mr. Stane will see you now" she said. Pepper nodded and went into the office, Stane was arguing with Whitney_. Oh this should be good_ Pepper thought sarcastically; she put on a smile and waited patiently for them to stop.

Whitney huffed and turned towards Pepper, she glared at her and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Fine! You'll regret ignoring me!" she said and stalked out of the office slamming the door, Stane winced and shook his head. He looked up and saw Angela standing there holding his daily schedule, he stood up and held out his hand "Mrs. Hunt…nice that you could start today." He said and Pepper shook his hand with a smile. "It's no problem Mr. Stane." She said faking happiness, "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked as Stane sat down. "Well some coffee would be great." He said and Pepper nodded and left the room.

After an hour Pepper sat at her desk working on Stanes schedule. She sipped her coffee and glanced around to make sure she was alone; Pepper then entered a program on her laptop. The program was meant to help her hack into Stark international's shipping manifests and projects that may be under wraps. Pepper looked at the screen and sighed, _this is going to take a while…_she thought and closed the lid letting the program run. She walked into Stanes office hold a stack of papers, "Mr. Stane…we have a meeting to get to." She said kindly. Stane nodded and followed her to a meeting room. They have been sitting there talking about money and weaponry for almost an hour and a half, that's when it happened.

The boom was defining, the windows shattered. Pepper fell out of her chair and covered her head with her arms, she crawled over to the door and that's when the building shook the top half of the building was falling, Pepper kept a grip on the door frame hoping her fingers won't slip. She saw the ground get closer and closer then she saw nothing.

**(A/N very short cliffhangery chapter lol sorry! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper's eye slowly opened and she winced at the large amount of pain all over her body. Despite the pain she shifted the chairs and other debris off of her; she slowly sat up and looked around the wreckage. There were little fires everywhere and she heard sirens, Pepper slowly got to her feet and tried to move through concrete and mettle. She gasped and placed her hand on her side which made it worse, she looked down and found a large shard of glass sticking out her side. "Oh Ow!" she said clenching her teeth, "Help! Is anyone there?!" a raspy voice called. Pepper kept her teeth clenched and she moved towards the voice, she flipped the meeting table off of no other than Stane. "Hunt! Help me up!" Stane demanded and Pepper rolled her eyes, she held out her hand and painfully helped up her employer.

Stane got to his feet and brushed off his shoulders, "Are you alright?" he asked and Pepper nodded. "Can I have your tie?" she asked and Stane was taken aback. "Excuse me?" he asked and saw that she was breathing hard, "Your tie…can I have it?" Pepper asked holding out her hand. Stane blinked and took off his tie handing it to her; Pepper grabbed the in one hand and pulled out the shard of glass out of her side with the other. Stane's eyes widened as the bloody broken shard of glass hit the floor, "Mrs. Hunt…you're…" he said and trailed off. Pepper held up her hand and shook her head "I'm fine…we just need to get out of here." She said and Stane nodded.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony grabbed his coat from the back of his desk chair and ran out the door. He tried to make his way to Stark International but traffic was completely jammed. Tony got off the bike and ran through the traffic towards the sirens and smoke.

He got there within minutes bit was stopped by a police officer. "Please my…wife is in there!" Tony said gasping for breath, the officer looked at Tony then at the building and he sighed. "I'll take you over by the ambulance. You can wait there." He said and lifted the police tape. Tony nodded and followed the officer, "Can I have the name of your wife? It will help searching for her." The officer said and Tony nodded, "Her name is Angela Hunt…" he said. The officer nodded and walked over to the search party, Tony stood there fidgety and trying to not run into the wreckage himself.

"Look!" someone shouted and other shouts filled the air. Tony looked up and his heart flipped, Pepper stumble out of the wreckage with Stane beside. "Can I get a little help over here!?" Stane shouted and Tony now saw that Stane was holding Pepper up. He ran forward but an officer stopped him by grabbing him around the waist and pulling him backwards.

EMT's ran forward and helped Pepper over to a stretcher; Tony shook off the Officer and ran to her side. "Hey…Ang…" he said quietly and took her hand, Pepper looked up to see Tony there holding her hand. She smiled and gave it a gentle squeeze "hey…I'm fine." She said and her eyes slowly closed. The EMT's moved her into the ambulance and Tony sat beside her, "You the husband?" an EMT asked and Tony nodded.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony sat in a waiting room of a hospital hoping to see Pepper soon. He looked up to see Fury looking at him from a doorway; Tony stood and moved towards a coffee machine. "What in the hell happened?" he asked quietly putting coins into the machine, Fury sighed "we think it's a warning…" he said pretending to scan the other machine. Tony groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Do you think we've been made?" he asked and Fury shook his head. "They're suspicious but they have nothing on you." he said putting a bill into the vending machine. "What are we going to do?" Tony asked taking his coffee out of the machine, Fury thought for a moment "Lay low…take some time off and take care of your wife…let this all blow over." He said and left.

Tony sighed and went back to his chair. A doctor walked up to him and Tony sat up straight, "Are you Mr. Hunt?" the doctor asked and Tony stood up and nodded. "Your wife will be just fine. All she needs is to relax and rest." The doctor said with a smile, Tony sighed in relief "Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded and motioned for Tony to follow him. Tony opened the door to Pepper's hospital room, "Hey…" he said and Pepper looked up. She smiled "Hey…" she said and tried to sit up. Tony rushed forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Take it easy." He said gently. Pepper relaxed into the pillows and her eyes grew heavy, "How are you feeling?" Tony asked taking her hand. "Like I was hit by train." Pepper said laughing and Tony frowned, "It's not funny Pepper." He said very quietly and Pepper sighed. "My laptop is still in the wreckage." She said and Tony sighed "Fury can get it." He said quietly.

A light knock on the door made them both look up. Stane stood there awkwardly holding flowers, "I uh just wanted to make sure my new assistant was doing alright…" he said and Tony smirked, _He actually cares…I'll be damn…_he thought. He stood up and held out his hand "I'm John…Angela's husband." Tony said, Stane shifted the flowers to a different hand and shook Tony's. "Nice to meet you." he said and handed over the flowers. "I should go…a lot of work to do. Get well Hunt." Stane said and left.

Pepper and Tony looked at each other shocked. "Wow…he cares…that's weird." Pepper said chuckling, Tony merely smiled "maybe under all of that evil there is a little bit of good." He said. Pepper smiled and yawned, Tony sat back down and took her hand again "Get some sleep…we'll go you home tomorrow." He said quietly and Pepper closed her eyes. Tony leaned back in his chair and watched his pretend wife sleep, _is it bad to hope this undercover work never ends?_ He asked himself. He then smiled, _would she marry me for real? _He asked and he glanced at Pepper again. _I need to talk to Rhodey!_ Tony thought desperately.

**(A/N ya the ending to this chapter was pretty bad…sorry about that. I wasn't really sure how to end it soooo ya….please review!)**


End file.
